Catching Fire
by purplehairedwonder
Summary: A year after Sozin's Comet, the peace is shattered when a group of Fire Nation dissidents free Azula and kidnap Zuko. To save Zuko and keep the war-mongering dissidents from taking power, the gang must band together once more and fight for peace. Maiko
1. A Spark

**Author's Note:** This is my first foray into the _Avatar _-verse, but since watching the series, I've felt the inescapable desire to get something written. Thus, this story was born. Any perverse bastardizations of canon or character can be blamed solely on me. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ doesn't belong to me. I'm just happy for the chance to play in the same sandbox as this wonderful universe.

-----

Chapter 1

A Spark

-----

Zuko eyed the milling crowd with a measure of surprise and pleasure. For such a large group—for the crowd spilled out from buildings, balconies, into the main plaza, onto side streets and on top of roofs—of Earth Kingdom citizens to gather for celebration had been practically unheard of in the last century. But in the year since Ozai's downfall, a great many things in the world had changed.

He felt a squeeze in his hand and turned to see Mai smiling slightly at him from his right. He squeezed his fiancée's hand back and returned the smile. It did him good to see her in better moods more often. Though his work as newly ascended Fire Lord had kept them apart for long stretches of time over the previous year, he had made sure to make time for Mai whenever possible. He had hurt her enough to last many lifetimes as far as he was concerned and was determined not to do it again.

Beyond Mai sat Aang, whose humble monk attire belied the power that rested within him. Without Aang's company and support since his coronation, Zuko was sure he would have gone insane. Though not a politician and a rather reluctant leader, as the Avatar, Aang's mere presence, if not his endorsement, spoke volumes. It had been a tumultuous time in the Fire Nation and beyond, but together the Fire Lord and Avatar had shown a united front, standing for peace and kindness.

Next to Aang was Katara, who doubled as envoy of the Southern Water Tribe and the Avatar's date to the celebration. Katara had spent the last year traveling between the South Pole and the Fire Nation after being elected ambassador of her tribe due to her Waterbending talents and war experience. Sokka sat next to Katara, Suki's hand in his own. Sokka had similarly been traveling between the South Pole and Fire Nation, though he took frequent trips to Kyoshi Island to be with his girlfriend and her sisters-in-arms. Sokka was an invaluable companion and emissary between the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, and Earth Kingdom. His easygoing, gregarious personality combined with his smarts and experience made him a natural ambassador like his sister.

Beyond Suki, whose Kyoshi Warriors had been among the first to form an alliance with the new Fire Nation military, sat Toph. The blind Earthbender had spent much of the last year in Ba Sing Se with Iroh after visiting her parents. They had been willing to allow their daughter to return home—a bit too willing, she later admitted, but she had vainly hoped they wanted her; a sentiment Zuko understood painfully well—only for Toph to realize they were interested in her newly acquired connections. Upon hearing this, Iroh had volunteered to take her in, and together they had aided in negotiations, reconstruction and, most importantly, Iroh's tea shop (a common safe haven for travel-weary members of the gang).

The thought of his uncle caused Zuko to seek out the man and, once found, meet his eye. Iroh was sitting in the front row of the audience, refusing a seat on the stage, saying it was a place for the new generation. He winked at his nephew and Zuko grinned back. He hadn't seen his uncle nearly as much as he would have liked since becoming Fire Lord, but found immense comfort in their frequent communications and reports he received from his traveling friends (as Zuko had largely been forced to remain in the Fire Nation to deal with internal problems and political machinations since his father's defeat). Iroh was enjoying a semi-retirement in the Earth Kingdom, and Zuko considered it well-earned, especially after putting up with his many ups and downs—mostly downs—over the previous years.

"It's time," Earth King Kuei whispered from Zuko's left. The king was the only one sitting to that side of him except for the king's bear, Bosco, which sat to the left and behind several rows of seats.

Zuko nodded and the king rose. He knew little of the man prior to taking the throne, but Sokka had a fair share of stories about the man (and his bear—something Zuko had been inclined to chalk up to Sokka's exaggerations until Mai had confirmed it and later meeting the strange creature). By all accounts, the man was rather naïve and weak-willed, but the king that stood at the podium in front of his people seemed all poise and confidence. His time in the woods had apparently benefitted him—a thought that brought Sokka endless giggling-fits.

"People of the Earth Kingdom," Kuei intoned, silencing the crowd, "distinguished guests, thank you for being here on this day to celebrate the completion of the reconstruction in Ba Sing Se!"

The crowd cheered loudly and it was several minutes before the king could speak again. Truthfully the reconstruction was not complete, but the majority was done and the Fire Nation and Order of the White Lotus had pledged support to finish the rebuilding in the Lower Ring and Agrarian Zone before the onset of winter.

"It has been a year of trials and hard work," the king finally continued, "but it has been a year that has seen new friends and allies arise." Kuei turned to indicate the front row of guests behind him. "We are pleased to ally ourselves with Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. We welcome them and their friends, the heroes who defeated the former Fire Lord and ended the war."

The crowd cheered once more, though Zuko could feel the undercurrent of something less welcoming in the applause. He supposed that it would be hard for many to accept anyone from the Fire Nation after the last one hundred years, especially Ozai's son; it still felt strange for him to be in Ba Sing Se without having to conceal his identity. He idly wondered if Jin were in the crowd before dismissing the thought. That seemed a lifetime ago and she deserved better.

Down the row, Sokka was enjoying the attention, waving to the crowd while Suki sighed. Katara was blushing while Aang grinned. Toph took the whole situation in stride, unable to see the huge crowd, though undoubtedly sensing them. Mai tightened her grip on Zuko's hand while the Fire Lord nodded once more to the Earth King in reception of his kind words. Kuei began speaking again while Mai leaned in to Zuko's ear.

"How much longer is this going to last?"

Zuko smirked. "Bored already? I thought you would be used to this sort of thing."

Mai snorted. "I don't like big crowds," she said finally, ignoring his comment.

"It's a celebration," Zuko countered. "Of course there will be a lot of people."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Zuko ran his free hand over the one of Mai's that he held. "But you like me, don't you?"

A roll of the eyes. "No Zuko, I don't like you." She sighed, as if debating whether she wanted to continue speaking or not. "I love you."

"I'm sorry to say that the duties of the Fire Lady include attending boring ceremonies with big crowds." He paused. "But I don't like it either."

Mai shrugged uncomfortably. "Something just feels strange to me."

"We're openly Fire Nation royalty and we're being welcomed in the Earth Kingdom. That's unheard of in a century—definitely strange," Zuko replied with a shrug of his own. He wouldn't lie and say that something didn't feel odd to him as well, but he couldn't place his feeling and didn't want to ruin a perfectly good chance to enjoy himself outside of the Fire Nation for once.

"I guess," Mai acknowledged before leaning back to her seat. They didn't want to appear as though they weren't listening to their kind host's words, after all.

----

Zuko's hard-won patience was slowing slipping as the night went on. Though he had made a great many strides in controlling his tempter since switching sides, the celebratory feast that followed the Earth King's speech was grating on him. Zuko had never enjoyed formal events, evading them as a child and being forbidden from them while in exile. He preferred to be in action, not listening to the witless banter between members of the Earth Kingdom aristocracy.

"Remember nephew," Iroh had cautioned before the banquet began, "tonight is a night of diplomacy."

_I know, Uncle,_ he grated to himself. _We want to show our nation's new intentions of peace and friendship. But Mai's right—this is _boring_!_

The girl in question sat next to Zuko, leaning forward as if interested in the conversation taking place. But Zuko recognized the faraway look in her eyes as her mind was anywhere but the high table. It was an act she had perfected years ago as a governor's daughter, but Zuko knew her too well to be fooled.

He cast around the room for something interesting to engage his attentions. All his friends were seated at the same high table of the Earth King as his honored guests. Unfortunately, they were too far removed from Zuko to talk with. Peering down the table, he saw that Aang and Sokka were in the midst of an animated retelling of some adventure for the sake of their neighbors while Katara and Suki watched on fondly. Katara caught Zuko's eye and shrugged helplessly, but a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. Toph sat further down and seemed disinterested, though Zuko recognized her posture as deceptively alert. Interesting.

As Zuko looked around the room for his uncle (who he found chatting amiably with some other not-so-secret members of the Order of the White Lotus at the first table), he noticed cloaked men milling about the shadows, ever-watchful of the events going on around them. But none of the other guests were paying them notice. The Fire Lord frowned in recognition. He tapped Mai's elbow gently and she started. Zuko kept a hand on hers so she wouldn't startle into drawing one of the many blades on her person.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Look around, tell me what you see."

Mai frowned at his vague response but did as she was bidden. She idly scanned the room. "I see a lot of people who are full of themselves eating too much food while people outside starve," she muttered finally.

Indeed, the Earth Kingdom was often just as harsh and uncaring as the Fire Nation they professed to abhor for the last century, but things were slowly improving. Zuko shrugged the comment off, not rising to the bait. "Not the party," he told her.

Mai sighed at his refusal to play along, but looked out over the room once more, this time with a warrior's practiced gaze before her eyes widened slightly. "The Dai Li."

"Azula's pets back in the nest," Zuko added distastefully. His memories of the time Azula commanded the Earth Kingdom's elite warriors were not pleasant, and he had not been sorry to see them go. But it seemed they had returned home.

"I know you don't like them, Zuko," Mai said slowly.

"But?"

"But the Dai Li are the Earth King's best guards. They're probably just here as a precautionary measure." She smiled humorlessly. "We _are_ Fire Nation, after all."

"Old habits die hard," the Fire Lord agreed, but something still felt off. He pursed his lips. "But it still seems like overkill—like sending the Rough Rhinos to a… a bar fight," he finished, casting about for the right scenario. Though if Jun were involved in said bar fight… No, not the point.

Mai shrugged. "If it makes the king feel safer, then who are we to say anything?"

He sighed. "You're right, of course."

"As usual," she smirked, poking her fiancée in the shoulder.

Zuko winced theatrically. "Ouch! You wound me."

"I think you can take it," Mai retorted with a snort.

Though she was smiling, her eyes had unwittingly traveled to his midsection where the scar still remained from his failed deflection of Azula's lighting from their Agni Kai. Zuko forced himself not to touch the area as well. Though the wound had long-since been healed thanks to Katara's many efforts, the emotional wounds from that time still ran deep. He shoved the memories down—today was supposed to be a happy occasion, after all.

Zuko forced himself to smile back. After a moment, his shoulders relaxed and Mai's smile deepened as well. As he looked at her, Zuko realized that for the first time since his father's defeat, he could relax a bit and just be himself. Those chances had been impossible to come by since becoming Fire Lord as he had had to immediately step up to garner the support of the elite in the Fire Nation and abroad. Even when his friends were present in the palace, there had been little downtime for them to share.

He blinked when he found Sokka dropping in between him and Mai. The Water Tribesman grinned. "Mai, would you please stop hogging Zuko?"

"Yeah!" Aang called out. "We haven't seen you in ages."

"It's been what, an hour since dinner started?" Zuko snorted, but didn't protest when Sokka pulled him from his seat. He shrugged at Mai, who merely waved him off.

He felt a rather close kinship with Sokka since joining Team Avatar. Whether it was a measure of their close ages or conflicting yet apparently complementary personalities, something had clicked between them, especially after their venture to the Boiling Rock prison. He had more than once wondered if it was Sokka's friendship that had eventually helped soften Katara to Zuko after their own "field trip." She respected her older brother's opinion's strongly and though she could never know what exactly transpired between them on the prison trip, Sokka's whole-hearted embracing of Zuko as a member of the team hadn't gone unnoticed.

Whether that was the case or not, Zuko was just happy to have formed such strong friendships after a lifetime of loneliness and rejection, no matter how unlikely it might have once seemed.

Sokka pushed Zuko down the table and into a seat between himself and Aang. Katara and Suki, with Toph in tow had subtly removed themselves—Zuko noticed them prying Mai to join them elsewhere. "That's better!" Sokka declared. "Just the guys."

"You know we're still at a formal event," Zuko reminded him mildly.

"No one's paying attention," Sokka countered. And indeed, the many guests were all involved in their meals, dancing, or conversation throughout the spacious room to be bothered with the antics of the teen heroes at the high table. Zuko wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed. He settled for the former.

"Yeah Zuko, we need to have some _fun_," Aang practically whined. He was itching for something to do—politics wasn't active enough for him, the ball of whirling energy that he was; a feeling that Zuko understood and commiserated with, but put up with for the sake of everything else. "We haven't had fun in ages."

The young Fire Lord looked backed and forth between his friends. "Let me guess: you have something in mind." Something that undoubtedly caused their three female warrior friends to depart with Mai.

"We want to go back to Uncle's tea shop while we're here," Aang replied. Sokka nodded enthusiastically.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, having been caught off-guard by the response. "That's it?" He had been expecting something messier, more… complicated. They were all welcome in the Jasmine Dragon any time; they knew that. Iroh saw them all as his surrogate family and loved having them visit—Sokka especially since he gave the older man a challenge at Pai Sho.

"Well," Sokka mused, "we also thought it might be fun to visit Ember Island again. We didn't really get to enjoy it before."

Zuko winced before he could stop himself. The place of some of his happiest childhood memories had evolved into something more akin to nightmares.

The other teens caught the look and backed off immediately. "But if you don't want to…"

"No," Zuko broke in. If it was just them like before, what could go wrong? They weren't being hunted anymore. There was no impending doom hanging over them. And truthfully a vacation would do them all good. It might refresh them suitably for the upcoming troubles that were undoubtedly looking. "I think that's a good idea."

Aang and Sokka exchanged surprised looks. "You do?"

Zuko shrugged. "Sure. It'll take a bit of maneuvering once I return to the palace, but I think I can swing it." Some maneuvering to get them, a group of infamous warriors, leaders, and benders out of the Fire Nation Royal Palace without being followed, that is. It wouldn't be a true vacation with the Fire Lord's and Avatar's entourages joining them.

"You _are_ the Fire Lord," Sokka reminded him as he reclined in his chair, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

Zuko slumped slightly in his chair. "Yeah, all powerful me…"

-----

Mai watched silently from the doorway as her fiancée paced irritably across his ornate guest bedroom. She had come to find him as soon as she could safely steal from her quarters to his—though they were engaged, it wouldn't be proper for them to share a room, apparently. So after the servants were satisfied her needs had been attended to, Mai had thrown a robe over herself and made for Zuko's room. But she had found him pacing and completely oblivious to her arrival—unusual for a warrior of the Fire Lord's stature and skill.

"Zuko," she said finally after minutes of no change in his behavior.

He stopped and blinked in her direction as if processing her presence. "Mai?" Something in his voice sounded off.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stepping into the room. But she froze when Zuko took a step back from her. That simple, and likely unconscious, move felt as though he had punched her in the gut.

Zuko bit his lip and looked at the carpet. Something serious must really be bothering him. But what could it be? They hadn't been apart for long and he had been fine right before they had parted to go to their separate rooms after the party ended. Something had happened and she wanted to know who was behind it so she could cause some bodily damage for worrying Zuko; he had been through so much and had enough on his plate as it was.

"Zuko," she tried again.

The young Fire Lord looked up at her, a strange look in his amber eyes. "It's nothing, Mai."

"Didn't you promise to stop lying to me?" she demanded.

Zuko looked stricken and Mai felt bad for playing that card, but after their reunion—memories of his letter and the Boiling Rock still fresh in both their minds—she had made him promise to stop lying to her, whether it was for her sake or not. And he had agreed, feeling guilty for what he had put her through. And that same guilt played across his face now; for if anything could be said about Zuko, it would be his capacity for guilt. Mai desperately wanted to hold him, but instead held steady, watching him, waiting. Finally he sighed.

"It looks like that Ember Island vacation Sokka wanted is going to have to wait."

Katara had mentioned that the boys would bring it up—while Mai hadn't been there when Zuko had taken the group there to hide before Sozin's Comet, she could understand why they might want to return, though she was surprised Zuko had apparently agreed; he hated the place—and had wanted Mai's input on the idea. Mai had agreed if Zuko did, much to the delight of the other girls, but there had been little further mention of it. She raised an eyebrow for her fiancée to continue.

"I just received some news from home."

It was only then that Mai saw the parchment crushed in Zuko's fist. His knuckles were white. "What did it say?" Only something bad to get such a reaction from Zuko. She wondered if some of the less cooperative lords were acting up in their absence. But the men they had left behind should be able to handle something like that…

"What news?"

Zuko swallowed. "Someone attempted to break my father out of jail."

Mai suddenly felt weak in the knees. "Did they…?"

The Firebender shook his head. "No, they were stopped and the culprits arrested."

Mai breathed a sigh of relief, but Zuko remained forlorn, which sobered her. There was more to the news.

"What?" she asked.

Zuko slowly made his way to the nearby bed and sat down heavily on the edge. He looked Mai in the eye. He was the picture of exhaustion as his shoulders slumped and his voice was weary as he answered. "Someone else broke Azula out of the mental hospital."

"Oh," was all Mai could manage at the news. Her mind suddenly swam with images of the volatile princess and the nasty possibilities her newfound freedom could bring.

Zuko indicated the letter in his hand. "It seems it was a simultaneous attempt. But the prison is more heavily guarded, so that group failed."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday evening," Zuko replied, running a tired hand through his long hair, the topknot having long been undone. "The messenger hawk arrived about ten minutes ago." The bird was sitting on the balcony railing, trained to wait for a response before leaving, but the Fire Lord had been in no state to pen a reply yet.

Mai nodded. While they had been celebrating the reconstruction of Ba Sing Se with speeches, good food, and parties, some type of rebellion against the new era was taking place in their absence. She sat down next to Zuko and she realized he was shaking; not from fear or sadness, but anxiety and stress. Of the two members of his family, Azula was the bigger threat. Though insane, she could still Firebend. Her grudge-list ran deep and she had no qualms about harming others even on the best of days.

"Why Ozai and Azula?" Mai asked aloud, though several answers immediately came to mind.

"Because I'm too soft," Zuko snapped. Tension radiated from him. "Because I'm not the right person for the job."

Ah. "You're an idiot."

Zuko blinked at her, clearly not expecting such a reaction. "Mai?"

"Of course you're the right one for the job," she replied heatedly. He had to get it through his thick skull that he was _needed_. "Ozai, Azula… They cared for nothing more than fear and bloodshed. But you've changed that. You have the Avatar's support. You have your uncle's support." Something flickered across Zuko's face. "And you have my support," she whispered.

The Fire Lord looked at his fiancée for a long moment before collapsing backward onto the bed. "I know," he murmured. Then, "I know," more loudly. "But my father. And my sister."

And in an instant, Mai understood. Zuko had spent the last year struggling to distinguish himself from his blood-thirsty family. He had largely succeeded, but might was a strong motivator in the Fire Nation. Zuko's more passive policies struck some in the homeland as weak. The war had been a showcase of strength; Ozai and Azula had once been the pinnacle of strength and Zuko, the exiled prince, of weakness. Now, with their roles reversed, someone was challenging Zuko. Azula's escape and the failed attempt to recover Ozai were personal challenges to the new Fire Lord, his court, and his beliefs.

Mai looked over at the prone teen lying on the bed. He understood this as well. He likely knew the moment he read the news. He was used to the disbelief and challenges to his leadership. But this had crossed a line—in fact, Azula was a line Zuko was afraid to cross. Perhaps even more than his father, Azula had been the one to haunt Zuko in exile and at home. Their Agni Kai still hung over him (and he often rested a hand on his chest where the scar remained without realizing it, as he did now).

"Have you responded yet?" The answer was obvious, but the question spurred Zuko into movement.

"No." He jerked upright. "But we have to go back."

"What, now?" Mai demanded in disbelief, her eyes widening.

"This can't wait," Zuko replied, pushing himself to his feet.

"Zuko, it's late."

"So?"

"We came here on Appa with the others. Are you going to wake them up and force them to uproot in the middle of the night?" Mai responded evenly.

Zuko paused, considering this. He deflated slightly and Mai rose to meet him. She took his shaking hands into her own. Though she must appear detached to Zuko—an argument painfully remembered from the beach—she was barely containing her own agitation. But she knew Zuko needed someone level-headed around him right now. His stress was far beyond hers, and with good reason. She would be here for him, keep him grounded as best she could. Her normally disinterested façade should work to her advantage.

"You're right," he breathed. "We can't do that." He looked at her, as if at a loss as to what to do next. It was heart-wrenching to see the normally confident Firebender so out of sorts.

"So we write back saying we'll be coming back tomorrow, and we'll gather everyone in the morning and go. Then we'll deal with this. Together," Mai said simply.

But tonight she wouldn't deprive him of this weakness, unseen by prying eyes. Tonight Zuko had earned the chance to worry and agonize. Soon enough he would have to face the problem as Fire Lord. But tonight Mai was watching an eldest son torn apart by his dysfunctional family that never allowed him any peace.

"Together," Zuko echoed, as if the word was foreign to him. And perhaps in a way it still was. He was still adjusting to having other people in his life constantly. But it was a good thing he did; he'd need them.

Mai led Zuko by hand to the writing desk and prompted him to write a reply. Once he had finished, she went onto the balcony and tied the message to the patient bird's leg before sending it off. Then she returned to Zuko. For a time, they just looked at each other.

They both had high stakes in this—Zuko as Fire Lord and Mai as soon-to-be Fire Lady; Zuko as the victor of that fateful Agni Kai, Mai as the one whose betrayal sent Azula on a sharp descent into madness; Zuko as the weaker older brother and Mai as the subservient childhood friend; and the two as the couple Azula had taken great pains to get together only for their bond to backfire on her—and there was no telling what would happen. There was so far no indication of who orchestrated the two-pronged breakout attempt or why they felt the need to challenge Zuko so personally.

In the morning they'd gather their companions and tell them the news. Tomorrow they would return to the Fire Nation. But tonight, Zuko needed rest. And Mai needed to think.

----

Comments, criticisms? I'd love to hear them!


	2. Taken

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note:** If you left me a review, check the link above (without the spaces) for my responses. I try to respond to each review I get, even the anonymous ones, but rather than take up space in the chapter, I find it easier just to link to them. There's also a link in my profile. Check it out. And without further ado, here is the next installment of our story.

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not mine and I promise to put them back in the toy box when I'm done.

-----

Chapter 2

Taken

-----

It took a fair amount of coaxing, but Mai finally managed to convince Zuko to retire for the night. Sitting up and pacing would do nothing productive. He needed rest for when he returned to the Fire Nation. Though he was full of anxious energy, Zuko finally relented.

Mai slipped under the large bed's covers and bade Zuko join her. He slid in next to her. He was still tense as he settled the blanket over himself and rolled over to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Mai."

She blinked at him. She was usually the first one to tell him when he needed to apologize for something, but she was drawing a blank. "For what?"

"For acting like this is only bothering me." Zuko frowned. "I know you're upset too."

He looked as though he wanted to continue, but Mai put a finger to his lips to silence him. "She's _your_ psychotic sister. I think you've earned the right to worry." She couldn't help but smile at his surprised look. "There will be plenty of time to worry with everyone else. Tonight think about you. You don't do that enough anymore."

Zuko's new duties and responsibilities had kept him concerned about everyone but himself, and it was obvious his health—at minimum his mental state—had taken a hit for it. Despite his once-trademark arrogance, Zuko was one of the most caring people Mai had ever met—it was that warm heart that had attracted her as a girl. It seemed his Agni Kai with his father and years in exile had worked to bury that gentleness his father and sister never contained. But now, as a man who had gone through many trials and tribulations, Zuko's heart was warmer than ever—but often at his own expense.

Zuko gave her a wan smile, and she lightly kissed his forehead. "Get some rest. We'll leave early tomorrow and you can worry all you like." A sudden thought caused her to grin. Her fiancée raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh, just thinking of all the ways to wake Sokka up at dawn."

Zuko snickered and his shoulders relaxed. "That's my girl."

"That's right. Now sleep."

Zuko fidgeted for several moments, trying to find a comfortable position—his nervous energy was making him antsy—while Mai rose to snuff out the candles. As darkness descended upon the room, Mai felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. A quick glance around the room showed nothing amiss. But even so, Mai surveyed the balcony before shutting the glass door and bolting it (much good that would do, but the resounding click of the lock had a calming effect on her nerves nonetheless). She then slid back into bed and curled up next to her fiancée, hoping to feel his heartbeat and breathing even and slow as he fell into sleep.

It took Zuko a long time before he finally succumbed to sleep, thinking undoubtedly about his sister and his father. Mai wished there was something more she could do for him, but this was, in the end, Zuko's burden to bear as Fire Lord and member of the royal family. Instead, she held his sleeping form in her arms and hoped that her friendly presence would keep away his nightmares (and hoped _his_ friendly presence would keep away _her_ nightmares).

Mai's eyes flew open—when had she fallen asleep? More importantly, something had awakened her, but she couldn't place it. The room was silent and Zuko slumbered on next to her. Usually when she awoke in the middle of the night, it was due to Zuko's insomnia keeping him awake. The young Fire Lord rarely slept through the night, and though he tried to be quiet when he rose to roam the halls or visit the library or do whatever else it was he did, he was never silent enough for Mai to sleep on without him. But she didn't mind; usually she let him be during those times. But that was not the case tonight. _Something_ was off, she could feel it. But what?

Telling herself that she was just being paranoid with Azula on the loose, Mai closed her eyes once more and tried to fall back asleep. But she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She rolled over, her back to Zuko, and considered counting koala sheep, but dismissed the idea as silly.

Then she heard a floorboard creak. Her eyes opened once more while her hands groped for a concealed blade on her person beneath the covers. There was someone in the room, Mai was sure now. If it was one of their friends coming by for any reason, they wouldn't have been quiet. No, this was something else, something unfriendly. Mai's fingers wrapped around the handle of a blade and slipped it silently from its sheath.

She forced herself to slow her breathing so their intruder wouldn't realize she was awake. Her ears strained for any hint of movement or breathing. When she caught the sounds of a man's barely contained panting, she jolted upright and sent the knife flying. The metal blade caught the man's tunic and sent him toppling to the floor.

The sound awoke Zuko, who bolted straight up and took in his lover's appearance in an instant. "Mai, what…" But he cut himself off as a small ball of flame appeared in his palm, illuminating the room in a pale glow. And that was when Mai realized her mistake.

There were multiple attackers.

Zuko and Mai were on their feet in an instant, the bed separating them. The flame still hovered in Zuko's hand, though he hesitated to attack with it. Once Zuko would have blasted first and asked questions later. Now he was more careful as he studied their situation. Mai had several more blades in hand as her first target struggled to his feet. A quick count totaled seven men. Mai squinted at their matching outfits and stifled a gasp.

"Either the Dai Li is double crossing the Earth King," Zuko said slowly, the flame dancing in his hand and illuminating his scar in an eerie manner, "or you're not the real Dai Li."

"Very perceptive, Your _Highness_," the center man spat. "You're correct. We're not the Dai Li, or at least the group you're thinking of."

"Then who are you?" the Fire Lord demanded.

"Now that would be telling," the apparent leader admonished with a tsk. "And that's no fun."

"Fine then. What do you want?" Mai questioned in turn. The blade in her hand was itching to be released, but they were outnumbered and in a vulnerable position in a foreign nation.

"Not what. Who."

Zuko and Mai exchanged a glance. "You're after Zuko," Mai hedged. He was the man in the spotlight, after all.

"Correct again."

"Why?" Zuko demanded through clenched teeth. He was getting tired of being hunted.

"Telling," the leader rebuked once more in an eerie sing-song voice.

Though the man hadn't given many direct answers, some information had come from the short conversation; these men weren't assassins, at least not on this trip. They were on a capture mission or Mai and Zuko would have been dead already. And if they were on a capture mission, they wouldn't fight to kill—an advantage for Zuko and Mai who were not held back by such restrictions. Her thoughts drifted to the guards posted at the door—then recognized them in the periphery of the group. No wonder their attackers had gotten in unnoticed.

Zuko's eye twitched, giving Mai only a moment of warning before he sent a jet of fire at the leader—that the man deflected. Zuko inhaled sharply while Mai's eyes went wide.

These men were Firebenders.

"Oops," the man said as though he had purposefully spilled a glass of water in front of a parched person. Then he smirked before shooting his own blast of flame. Zuko steeled himself to combat the attack only to notice too late the man hadn't shot at him.

Mai was barely able to fling her arms in front of her face before the agonizingly hot blast hit her squarely in the chest. She was thrown backwards and the world was on fire… then sharp pain and darkness.

-----

"Mai!" Zuko cried out as the girl slammed against the wall crumpled lifelessly to the floor under the onslaught of the unexpected conflagration. He made to move toward her, but the nearest pseudo-Dai Li agent beat him to it, holding a blade to her throat. The dying flames from the attack glinted viciously in the metal. Zuko froze.

She must be alive if they were bothering to threaten her further, the Fire Lord realized through a haze of fury and fear. And if he wanted to keep her that way, he would have to play along—or that was what these men assumed. Zuko struggled to push the rage at these men who dared attack Mai and his fear for her safety down in favor of a warrior's calculation. He was outnumbered and they had his fiancée as a hostage. But Zuko had faced worse odds… And Mai wouldn't want him to give up either.

Zuko turned slowly back to the leader, his best glare in place. The man, rather than looking pleased with himself as Zuko expected, looked contemplative.

"She's still alive as I'm sure you've guessed."

"Better for you," the Fire Lord bit out. He wouldn't need to avenge her. But he still wanted some revenge for her suffering.

"Perhaps."

The man's refusal to show an emotion, any emotion at all, about the fact that Zuko's lover lay injured in a heap on the floor almost angered him more than the act itself. Almost. This was like a game to this man, and he was plotting his next move behind that passive stare.

"You're after me, right?" Zuko asked, changing tactics. When the leader nodded, Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You don't think I'm going to come quietly, do you?"

The leader raised an eyebrow. "Even with your girlfriend at our mercy?"

"Fiancée," Zuko snapped in correction. "And I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't put up a fight, for her sake or not." He could absently feel his nails digging into his palms in his fists, but he didn't care. The pain helped him focus against the fury burning in his chest.

"Is that so?"

Rather than dignify the man with a response, Zuko shot a barb of flame at him. The man easily deflected it, knocking some furniture and pottery over in the process, but Zuko was already on the move. Mid-step, he grabbed the first blade Mai had thrown from the floor and drew it to the man's neck just as he made to counterstrike Zuko's weak blast. The other Dai Li imposters froze.

"We seem to be at a stalemate," the Fire Lord said coldly, pressing the sharp edge of the blade into the soft skin, earning a trickle of blood.

"So it seems," the leader agreed, craning his neck away from the blade.

"And what do you propose we do about that?" Zuko asked.

"I propose," the man said deliberately, "that you come with us."

Zuko was about to make a rude retort when two pairs of arms grabbed him from behind. He cursed himself for not paying better attention to his surroundings before letting out a surprised gasp as a cloth with a foul odor was shoved in his face. He tried not to inhale on instinct, but one of his captors twisted his arm, causing him to hiss in pain and inhale the stale smell.

He suddenly felt weak. His vision began to darken and he dropped the blade in his hand. His last thought before heavy blackness overtook him was for Mai.

_Please, be safe…_

-----

Aang and Iroh led the group toward Zuko's room. They had all heard loud noises and hadn't known what to make of them. By dawn, the entire gang had gathered, and they slowly made their way down the cold, empty corridor. There were no guards stationed at the door, which was an immediate warning sign for Iroh. Though his nephew might not like being guarded, being a master Firebender and swordsman, he wouldn't have refused or sent them away.

The double doors were slightly ajar and Iroh had a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. He turned to his younger companions.

"I'll go in first. If nothing is wrong, I stand the best chance against my nephew at this time of day." And if something was wrong, he would rather face it first and give his young friends time to react. He bowed to the group apologetically. "No offense."

Katara snorted. "None taken." But there was an edge to her voice—there was an edge to all of them. Eerie silences had the effect on them.

Iroh pushed the door open and stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene that greeted him. The breath caught in his throat. The bed was empty, though it looked to have been used. Several chairs were overturned, pieces of broken pottery littered the carpet, and scorch marks marred parts of the floor and walls. The far balcony door stood open, its curtains rustling in the light morning breeze. His mind was struggling to make the connection between each piece of evidence when he saw a glimpse of black on the other side of the bed.

The Dragon of the West hurried into the room and around the bed. There he found Mai slumped in a too-still heap against the wall—he had seen her hair. She was sporting burns and cuts on her arms and chest and there was blood on her head. Iroh's stomach clenched at the sight of his soon-to-be niece-in-law. He knelt down next to her and found her pulse—slow but present—much to his relief.

"Mai!"

"What happened?"

Iroh looked up to see the others gathered at the edge of the bed, each taking in the scene around them, each in their own way. Tension radiated from them which Iroh was sure he mirrored.

"Katara," he said, "I think your talents are needed."

The Waterbender pushed her way from the back through her friends to kneel on Mai's other side. She winced at the sight of the injuries on her friend, but immediately opened her ever-present water pack and directed her element to the prone body in front of her. Her brow creased in concentration as the burns began to dissipate and the cuts began to close. Mai began to move unconsciously and her face contorted in discomfort. Finally she opened her eyes slightly and everyone gathered breathed a sigh of relief. Katara rocked back on her heels.

Mai blinked a few times as she tried to focus on her newfound surroundings and companions. She bolted upright, wincing at the sudden movement. But her wide eyes scanned the room urgently.

"Where's Zuko?" she demanded.

"He's not here," Iroh said gently, bringing Mai's eyes to his face. He struggled to keep his tone calm—Mai's frantic search for Zuko did not bode well.

Mai's mouth worked voicelessly for a moment. She looked around once more, taking in the presence of the others. Then her gaze drifted to the open balcony door. "It's dawn," she whispered in alarm, noting the pale light beginning to fall through the glass panes.

Aang knelt down at Mai's feet. "Mai, what happened?"

"They took him! Oh Agni, they took him."

Iroh felt his chest tighten and he had to struggle to keep his voice from shaking. "Who took him?"

Mai's hands were balled in fists at her sides. Katara put a supporting hand on her back to keep her from overexerting herself. "Take it easy, you're still hurt."

"Men came into our room during the night," Mai began, licking her lips as she gathered her thoughts. Her breath was coming in short gasps.

"What men?" Iroh asked, placing a comforting hand on her leg. She was visibly upset, but he needed to know what had occurred—and who needed to pay for daring to harm those dear to him.

"They wore Dai Li uniforms," she said. "But they were Firebenders." She swallowed. "They were after Zuko."

"But you fought," Sokka piped up, looking around the disheveled room.

Mai shook her head. "I only knocked one down and Zuko tried to Firebend, but they deflected his attack—we thought they'd be Earthbenders." She bit her lip. "They said they were here for Zuko then hit me with fire… That's all I remember," she finished, meeting Iroh's gaze.

He nodded at her. She touched a hand gingerly to her head and immediately withdrew it with a grimace. She stared at the blood on her fingers.

"You must have hit your head," Katara told her. Mai nodded mutely.

"But there are still signs of a fight," Sokka said, crossing his arms.

"Zuko must have tried to fight them off," Aang deduced, turning to look around the room as well.

"We were outnumbered," Mai supplied, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"So they overpowered him," Toph said. "And took him." Even she was too somber to use a nickname.

_Zuko_, Iroh silently prayed as he looked at the distraught Mai, _please be alright_.

"But why?" Suki asked. "Yeah he's the Fire Lord, but why risk it in the Earth Kingdom? Why now?"

"To make the Earth Kingdom appear culpable," Iroh answered. "If their attackers were dressed as Dai Li agents, then they managed to get themselves within the castle and among the elite guards. Nothing would look worse for the Earth Kingdom now."

"But they were Firebenders," Katara pointed out. "Mai saw them."

"They left a witness behind. Not smart," Sokka agreed.

But Toph shook her head. "Not unless they wanted a witness—someone to complicate the rumors."

Iroh nodded. "Firebending Dai Li agents could appear to be the Earth King employing Fire Nation spies, depending on the spin of the story."

"The more complicated the rumors get," Suki said slowly, working through her thoughts, "the harder it is to figure out the truth."

"Exactly," Iroh agreed. But something else was bothering him. Something about the equation still wasn't quite right. "Was there anything else, Mai?" She looked up at him. "Did anything else happen last night?"

She started to shake her head but stopped. "Zuko received news from home." She looked around until she saw what she was looking for. "There, on the desk."

Sokka maneuvered through the debris to the desk to pick up a piece of crumpled parchment. He glanced over it before his eyes widened. "Someone tried to break Ozai out prison."

Iroh tensed. Though his brother was now without his Firebending, he was still a dangerous man—a charismatic man with lethal ideals and one who knew the taste of power—and a personal demon for the current Fire Lord.

"Keep reading," Mai prompted.

"They failed," Sokka said after a moment. Iroh sighed in relief. "But Azula was freed."

Shocked gasps and exclamations resounded through the room. The bottom dropped out of Iroh's stomach. If Ozai was dangerous in his current state, Azula was doubly so. She had retained her Firebending, but her once precarious stability was a thing of the past. And she was another personal demon for Zuko.

"This can't just be a coincidence," Katara said, looking from her patient to Iroh. "Can it?"

"I'm not inclined to think so, my dear," the Firebender replied heavily.

"That means we're dealing with someone with a lot of resources open to them," Sokka said with a thoughtful frown, "if they can arrange break-ins at a heavily guarded Fire Nation prison, mental hospital, and the Earth Kingdom's Royal Palace within a couple days."

"And from within," Suki added.

"Which means they'll know how to disappear as well," Toph concluded.

"So we have no leads on where to find Zuko then?" Katara demanded irritably. "We can't just do nothing!"

"Zuko said the ones who tried to free Ozai were captured," Mai spoke up after a moment.

The group turned to look at her. Despite the obvious pain she was still in, Mai's face was set in determination. Iroh had to appreciate the, well, fire that burned within the future Fire Lady. He had thought it before, but he was once again struck by what a good match she was for his nephew. Now if they could only find him safely…

"I suppose that's our best bet then," Aang said, pushing himself to his feet. His shoulders were set in what Iroh had come to recognize as his Avatar-stance; the posture he took when he was dealing with responsibility. "Everyone get ready. We're going back to the Fire Nation."

-----

Comments? Criticisms? Let me know!


	3. Return to the Fire Nation

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note:** If you left a review for the last chapter, check the link above, sans spaces, for a reply. I'm excessively busy with school right now so I have less time to write, but here is the next installment of the story. I'm not in love with the chapter because it's slow, but the set-up is necessary. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not mine and I promise to put it back in the toy box when I'm done.

-----

Chapter 3

Return to the Fire Nation

-----

Though Appa flew as quickly as Aang had ever had the bison go, the lengthy trip back to the Fire Nation capital was taking too long. The mood was somber from the outset as they woke King Kuei to inform him of their imminent departure and the reason behind it. The Earth King had been aghast to hear of the Fire Lord's kidnapping under his roof in the guise of his best men and had thus promised an immediate internal investigation. While the group appreciated the gesture, they didn't expect anything useful to come of it. Their enemies were not of the Earth Kingdom, but Firebenders—opposition to the current regime.

Mai took such sentiments as a personal affront as the soon-to-be Fire Lady (and supporter of the Fire Lord). The damage to her person meant little to her at this point other than a painful inconvenience. No, these men were jeopardizing the hard-won peace Zuko, Aang and their friends had fought for. But most importantly, these men had taken the man she loved—and Mai had come to realize that she would do anything for him, for their love. It might have started with turning on Azula at the Boiling Rock, but that was far from her limit.

From her vantage point next to Iroh on Appa's back, Mai watched the others (who had, in the last year, developed from enemies to Zuko's friends to her friends as well). Aang sat, his shoulders visibly tensed, atop Appa's head with his friend's reins in hand. He had said little since the group had departed Ba Sing Se, which worried everyone, especially Katara. The Waterbender had spent much of the trip at the front of Appa's saddle to keep Aang in her sight and attempt to elicit some conversation from him. Such efforts had been met with one-word answers or silence, leaving the Water Tribe girl in an irritable huff. Between failed conversation attempts, Katara had treated Mai's wounds, gradually causing the pain to recede.

Even Sokka hadn't had the heart to tease her—or any of them, for that matter. Instead, he had spent long stretches idly fingering his boomerang while staring into space or having half-hearted arguments with Toph and Suki, who had appeared to have taken it upon themselves to keep their friends' spirits up. Though they smiled and laughed with each other, mostly at Sokka's expense, which earned an occasional smile from Katara and Aang, Mai didn't miss the tightness at the corners of their eyes.

Next to her, Iroh had been eerily silent. Mai periodically snuck glances at Zuko's uncle and surrogate father and saw him meditating. She had expected Iroh to be in charge, to be full of helpful advice on how to proceed or words of encouragement, but he seemed drained. He had taken charge in the palace at Ba Sing Se, but had retreated into himself after their departure. Mai wondered if he was preparing himself for whatever they would find in the Fire Nation. Undoubtedly things would be unpleasant.

Though she understood, Mai still selfishly wished Iroh would lend her some support. Zuko was family to them both—to the whole group at this point. They all needed some support for whatever was to come. They were painfully aware that no one was safe and though they had fought in the war a year prior, somehow this seemed more real, more present.

Mai sighed and rested her chin on her hand. She had no idea what to expect when they reached the capital. The last they had heard, Azula was free while Ozai remained imprisoned. But those maneuvers had been simultaneous; Mai's eyes widened. What if there had been another attack at the same time as the one against them?

She shook her head. No, that wouldn't make sense. The other obvious targets were all in the palace that night, but only Zuko had been targeted. But that didn't mean it would remain that way. But such thoughts only brought her back to the beginning: what would they find in the Fire Nation? How bad were things? Was Azula loose in the country? Had these men managed to free Ozai?

And what of Zuko?

Questions with no discernable answers bombarded Mai and she grabbed her head with her hands at the sudden overwhelming sensation. No wonder Iroh was meditating next to her. The same thoughts undoubtedly plagued him as well.

"Mai?"

She looked up to see Katara kneeling in front of her. She dropped her hands into her lap self-consciously. "Katara," she greeted as she attempted to collect herself.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mai opened her mouth, but Katara cut her off with a harsh laugh. "That's a terrible question, isn't it?" She forced herself to smile. "I just wanted to check on your wounds."

Mai nodded silently, pulling up her tunic for Katara to probe with her healing Waterbending. The touch of the water on her skin was cold yet comforting. Katara's hands glowed a pale green and Mai's chest began to itch—a sign the burns were healing. The external bruises and bumps were long since gone thanks to Katara's ministrations. Mai's ribs felt bruised but were healing quickly as well. If Katara continued to heal her periodically, she likely would not scar from the encounter. If only Zuko had had such a chance…

No, Mai realized instantly, Zuko's scars were what shaped him as the man he was today—the man she loved and respected. She wouldn't want him any other way; his scars were uniquely his and they completed him.

"I can only imagine how you're feeling," Katara whispered, rocking back on her heels as the healing water returned to her pouch. "If anything happened to Aang…"

"It still could," Mai replied, cutting her off with a harsher tone than she intended.

The Waterbender pursed her lips and nodded, glancing to the Avatar's perch.

"We won't let it," Mai told her simply with sudden determination.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Toph listening in their direction but saying nothing. The blind Earthbender was exceptionally perceptive, though her social graces often belied what she truly "saw." Mai recognized the front immediately; they had both been raised in rich families, and that upbringing never went away no matter how far one strayed from such a path. Toph had an aristocratic air to her that she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried, and those attempts to cover her manners with crudeness masked her keen intelligence and insight.

Katara nodded. She looked as though she wanted to say something else, but she remained silent. She swallowed before moving to sit next to her brother. Sokka raised a questioning eyebrow at his sister, but she shook her head. He shrugged and shared a glance with Suki, who sat on his other side. If Toph had been listening, the Kyoshi Warrior probably had been as well, but she gave no visible indication.

Mai drummed her fingers against her leg. Though she knew they were making incredible time on the lengthy journey to the Fire Nation thanks to Appa's relentless pace, she felt they couldn't get to the capital fast enough. She would go crazy thinking about everything before they arrived. What a drag.

-----

The first thing Zuko noticed was that he was moving. His mind was foggy and he was completely disoriented, but he knew he was in motion. He tried to shift his body but found himself unable to engage the proper limbs. He then tried to slowly open his eyes, but they were heavy.

His next instinct was to grasp onto the fire element within him, the core of his Firebending. But he couldn't catch it. It was sand through his fingers.

Panic welled up within the Fire Lord. He was immobile, unable to Firebend, and for some reason moving.

He moaned weakly despite himself, unable to process this information in his sluggish state.

He vaguely made note of gruff voices somewhere above him, then a sharp pain in his neck and a foul odor…

Darkness.

----

The moon was setting when Appa set down in the Fire Palace's courtyard. The exhausted bison collapsed as his passengers disembarked with stiff limbs and tense muscles. They were all exhausted—though Appa's marathon flight with no rest easily beat everyone else's tiredness—but had finally arrived. Mai's stomach was tight. There had been no fights or problems in sight as they approached, but the surface situation meant little, though Mai took solace in knowing that Azula was showy so would want to put on a display were she on the move.

Aang petted Appa's snout affectionately. "Thank you, buddy," he told the bison. "You were amazing. Now get some rest."

Appa grumbled tiredly and his eyelids drooped as he threatened to crumple on the spot.

Iroh stepped to the front of the group as a man rushed toward them from the darkened palace. Retainers followed behind. As the lead man approached, Mai recognized General Han, an older soldier who Zuko had appointed in charge of domestic security. Han had worked under the previous two Fire Lords, earning himself honor and glory on the battlefield, but he remained loyal to the betterment of the Fire Nation and its people. Iroh had recommended him early on in Zuko's cabinet deliberations, vouching for the man's devotion to his nation and his discontent with Zuko's father and grandfather. General Han had also been favored by Zuko's mother, which sold the young Fire Lord immediately.

One year into his reign, it seemed Zuko had made the right decision in his appointment. Han respected Zuko and Aang despite their ages yet he was not afraid to voice a dissenting opinion. Much of the rebuilding in the Fire Nation and among the people had been made possible by the general's support of Zuko. A familiar military face in an unfamiliar time worked wonders.

The general skidded to a halt in front of Iroh and saluted. He bowed to Aang and Mai in turn as they flanked Iroh in front of the group. The retainers hurried to Appa's side were they began ministering to the exhausted bison.

"We received word of your arrival but did not expect you so soon," Han said. He glanced around the group, eyes narrowing in confusion. "Where's Lord Zuko?"

"We should take this conversation indoors," Iroh replied instead of answering.

"Ah, of course," the general agreed. With attempted and successful jailbreaks of the nation's most guarded prisoners, there was no telling who might be listening, especially in such an open, public place.

"Um, General," Aang spoke up, "about Appa…?"

Han smiled. "He is in the best hands. He will be brought to the royal stables which have been cleared for his use and furnished for him. Food and water will be awaiting him there."

Aang visibly brightened for the first time since the trip began. "Thank you."

"All by order of Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang," the elder man said humbly before turning to lead the group indoors.

Mai shares a look with Iroh. No one knew about Zuko's abduction yet and they needed to keep the news from spreading. A number of dissenting houses would take the Fire Lord's absence as an opportunity to seize power. Zuko's authority must continue to appear absolute. Somehow.

The general lead the group through the Fire Nation palace to a small library. He ushered them inside and Mai looked around curiously. This was the personal study of the palace general. After closing the door behind him and latching it—the sound reminded Mai painfully of the balcony door in Ba Sing Se that had also been locked—Han turned to his companions.

"This is my personal library. I'm the only one to use it. We should be free to talk here." Iroh nodded at him. "We received Lord Zuko's letter that stated he would return immediately to deal with the recent, ah, lapses in security. This," he said with a frown, "is not what we were expecting. No disrespect intended," he finished with an apologetic bow.

"The situation has changed," Iroh told him.

"Shortly after he sent that letter," Mai said softly, feeling it to be her responsibility to share the story, "we were attacked."

General Han's eyes widened before narrowing once more. "In Ba Sing Se?"

Mai nodded. "The men were dressed as Dai Li. They were Firebenders." She struggled to keep her voice from shaking. She was the future Fire Lady; she must keep a level head in times of crisis. She was a leader as well.

"And Lord Zuko?" The question was uttered as if in fear of the answer.

"Taken," Iroh replied shortly before Mai could speak.

She appreciated the gesture. She didn't want to have to say the awful words aloud that made the events real. But she couldn't shy away from it. Her aching, itching skin from her partially-healed burns was an ever-present reminder of that.

"I was knocked unconscious," Mai said after a silent moment. "When I awoke, the Avatar and the others were present." She swallowed. "But Zuko was gone."

Han slumped into his desk chair as if the news had zapped all his energy. "Gone," he echoed hollowly.

"With news of other recent events, we must determine of all the events are linked," Iroh continued. Mai was amazed at Iroh's outward calm. His country, no, his family was on the precipice of turmoil so soon after achieving peace, and yet he remained cool and in control.

"Of course," the general replied, sitting upright as though he had been physically prodded by the words. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two scrolls. He slid them across his desk. "This is what we know so far—the most recent reports."

Iroh nodded and grabbed the scrolls. He handed one to Mai while opening the other. Aang and Katara hovered over Iroh's shoulder while Sokka and Suki looked at Mai's scroll. Toph hung back against the wall, waiting for verbal news. Normally she would have made a joke at this point, but even she was deterred by the atmosphere. Mai's eyes ran over the report anxiously.

According to the staff, there had been no suspicious persons or activity in the mental hospital leading up to Azula's jailbreak. Which meant the perpetrators either managed to break in unseen that day (unlikely) or they were already present on the staff (more likely). But that meant Zuko's fears about his people's loyalty to him were not only well-founded, but dangerously accurate as well. Mai ground her teeth.

"This was an inside job," Sokka murmured from behind.

"Like in Ba Sing Se," Suki added.

"They were Firebenders," Mai pointed out, fighting the urge to itch at her healing wounds.

"But they made their way into the most elite guards in the Earth Kingdom," Sokka replied. "Even if they did so by force, their presence raised no alarm, meaning an inside job."

"So either we had dissenters already in place on the staff," Mai said slowly, "or our mysterious enemies infiltrated the staff without anyone noticing." But the latter was unlikely as the premises of the hospital where Azula was being treated were highly secure and the workers close-knit to avoid this exact problem.

"Sounds like the same in the prison as well," Katara spoke up. "Only someone noticed the attempted jailbreak in time."

"Could we speak with him?" Aang asked, looking to General Han.

The elder man shook his head. "Our hero from the prison is in critical condition under the care of healers. After sounding the alarm, he was forced to fight alone and…" The general paused, "And the effects were not pretty. I'm afraid he won't be speaking for awhile."

"What about at the hospital?" Toph asked from her perch against the wall. Her ears were alert for any news she could gather on her own since she couldn't read the reports.

"No one noticed anything amiss until Azula was gone," the general explained.

"No staff is counted as missing either," Mai said, reading the report in her hands.

"So whoever helped Azula was not one of the staff," Sokka deduced.

Iroh was frowning. "Both cases are similar in that regard then. And there was no indication of alarm in Ba Sing Se either. We're missing something."

"Something that will tell us what we're up against," Aang finished. Iroh nodded to the young Avatar.

_Something that will tell us how to save Zuko,_ Mai added silently.

-----

Mai knocked on the door gently with her knuckles, eyeing the hallway up and down to make sure no one was watching. She had instructed her personal "Fire Lady" guards to wait at the end of the corridor for some privacy. They hadn't liked it, but when they learned who she was visiting, they had given in more readily. When there was no reply at the door, Mai rapped once more with more force.

"Uncle," she called out, "it's Mai."

The door opened moments later to reveal Iroh in a traditional Fire Nation robe. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks flushed. The aroma of tea drifted into the hallway. Iroh silently stepped aside to admit his guest, shutting the door behind her.

Mai studied the room curiously. This was a guest room Iroh had take over since Zuko's coronation whenever he was visiting from Ba Sing Se. The general had not had a room of his own in the Fire Palace in years due to his exile with Zuko and subsequent stint in the dungeon. Curtains in various hues of red were drawn over the windows. A table surrounded by mats sat in the center of the room and a large pot of tea sat atop it with steam rising from the spout. A writing desk stood adjacent to the unused bed.

Iroh indicated a chair for Mai, but she sat herself on the floor across from where Iroh's half-empty cut sat on the table. The elder man sat down across from her and swished the contents of his cup idly as he waited for her to speak.

"I don't know how much the others suspect yet," Mai began at last, "and I did not want to worry them." She paused. "But my instincts tell me this is all related. And that means…" She could not finish.

"That Zuko is in grave danger," Iroh finished for her.

Mai nodded mutely. Iroh produced another cup and poured a steaming cup for her that she gladly accepted.

"I agree," Iroh said at last. "But we need proof."

"With or without proof, Zuko's has been kidnapped at a time when Azula's free and Ozai nearly was. Not many people have greater cause for revenge than them," Mai retorted, all her worries spilling to the surface. Unlike their friends, Iroh fully understood the intricacies of the situation.

Iroh sighed and suddenly looked older and tired; he looked worried about his nephew. Lines creased his forehead as he frowned while his hands still encircled his teacup, though his knuckles were white. In a strange way, Mai took comfort in the private, worried moment; she felt better seeing that even the Dragon of the West had fears and concerns, especially about loved ones.

"I agree with you, my dear," he said at length. "Events are far too connected in the grand scheme for them not to be related."

"Then—"

"Then," Iroh cut Mai off gently, "we must remain diligent. But without proof, if we act, we endanger Zuko. And the Fire Nation." _And the world_ was left hanging on the air, silent but foreboding.

Mai slumped her shoulders and grimaced at a sudden twinge in her chest.

"How are you wounds?" Uncle asked, noticing the movement.

"Healing, thanks to Katara." Without the Waterbender's talent, Mai knew she would not be moving around—might even be dead. She was grateful to Katara and grateful that Zuko had become allies with the Avatar—no, Aang—and his friends. Despite her initial rejection of the relationship, Mai recognized the fortuity in such an alliance (and the happiness of such friendships, but she was not one to admit as much aloud).

"And what are our young friends doing now?" Iroh queried.

"Resting, as far as I know," Mai replied. Resting as best as they could in the current atmosphere anyway.

"Shouldn't you be as well, dear one?"

Mai smiled at the epithet, but it faded quickly. "I can't." She shrugged. "Too much on my mind."

"I understand. But you must stay strong—with the Fire Lord missing, his Fire Lady must be ready to rule in his stead," Iroh told her.

Mai shook her head. "I'm not the Fire Lady yet."

"As good as," Zuko's uncle countered. "Your people need you, Mai. We all will need you. A nation cannot go on without a ruler."

The younger woman nodded her understanding. In such a conflicted political environment, when many houses of high (and even some lower) stature were vying for any power at hand, there could be no lapse in leadership to allow them to take further hold.

"I understand, Uncle. I just… I hate being idle. I went a long time where nothing brought me any satisfaction or even feeling. But Zuko changed that. And I—" she stuttered, choking up, "I can't stand not doing anything for the man I love." She blinked against the forming tears. "And with Azula free…"

Azula undoubtedly held a grudge against her for siding with Zuko (and Ty Lee's own defection that resulted), so Mai felt extra jumpy. She hadn't been bluffing when she said she loved Zuko more than she feared Azula, but she feared what Azula could do to Zuko if events were indeed connected as expected. And she feared what an insane Azula might try to pull to get revenge against perceived wrongs from them all. Even in her saner moments she never cared about peripheral damage, after all.

"The best thing for now is to rest," Iroh said resolutely, his previous uncertainty falling behind a veil. "Tomorrow we will tackle the problem on full sleep and good tea."

Mai couldn't help but smile at the thought.

-----

**Author's Note:** Leave me a review and let me know what you thought!


	4. The Fire Palace

**Review Responses:** w w w . d e a d j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h i p p e r l u v a 1 0

**Author's Note:** I didn't mean to take so long for this chapter and I had most of it written but couldn't decide how to finish it. That being said, re-watching _Avatar_ inspired me and I'm quite pleased with the finished product. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not mine and I promise to put it back in the toy box when I'm done.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Fire Palace

* * *

Katara wandered aimlessly through the maze-like halls of the Fire Palace. Normally she would have been perfectly content to let someone come find her and lead her to wherever it was that she needed to be, but her instincts had her worried about Aang. And sure enough, when she had checked the boys' room adjacent to Toph, Suki and her own, she found only Sokka flopped on the floor, fast asleep.

She had no idea where the young Avatar could be in the early dawn hours, so she was left to wander the red-tinted corridors alone. Toph might have been able to help her search, but Katara decided it better to let the Earthbender rest along with Suki. She probably should be resting herself, but she was too uneasy to relax.

The sun was rising above the horizon when Katara spotted a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye. She stopped to look out the windows lining the walls. Aang was perched on a balcony railing not far from where she was now. Katara followed the hallway for a half dozen doors before halting in front of a set of double doors.

She pushed the doors open to find a dining room. Two servants were in the process of setting the table in the center. They stopped at the Waterbender's appearance and bowed deeply.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly, Lady Katara," the first said

Katara blinked at the formal title but nodded at the words.

"Avatar Aang is just outside," the second added hesitantly. "He arrived not quite an hour ago."

"Thank you," Katara replied, her eyes drifting to the patio doors on the far side of the room. She could just make out a figure in the shadow of the rising sun. As the servants cleared her path, Katara strode across the room and slid the door open.

Aang made no move at her arrival, though Katara was sure he knew she was there. He sat precariously atop the railing, one knee pulled up to his chest and the other leg dangling thoughtlessly. His glider was propped next to him.

"Aang," Katara said softly as she moved to stand next to her friend, "are you alright?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied without looking at her.

Katara followed his gaze and nearly gasped. The rising sun bathed the sleeping capital city in electric reds and oranges. The light played on the buildings like small fires, each alive and burning with life and energy.

"The light strikes the land at angles because the city is surrounded by the crater walls," Aang explained at the unspoken question. "Kuzon told me about it a hundred years ago."

"It's beautiful," Katara said, mesmerized.

"Why are you up?" Aang asked after a moment, finally turning to look at his companion.

Katara rested her arms across the railing and leaned forward. "Couldn't sleep either." She smiled. "I got myself lost in the hallways of this place, though. All the reds get disorienting after awhile. Needs more blue."

"I guess I'm used to it," Aang replied, looking back out at the city.

Katara nodded. "You've spent more time here than me, working with Zuko and all."

Aang just shrugged, causing Katara to frown. She put a hand on Aang's and said softly, "I know you're worried about him. We all are. But something else is bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"Aang…"

The boy sighed and turned to her. "Sometimes I just wonder whether it's all been worth it."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, nonplussed.

Aang frowned. "We fought so hard and gave so much to beat Ozai and Azula and end the war. But it doesn't seem like ending the war brought peace; only different kinds of fighting."

"What are you saying? Of course it was worth it!" Katara exclaimed. She was surprised to hear these types of doubts plaguing the normally upbeat Avatar. "But the war lasted a hundred years. Things don't just go away after such a long time because someone says the war is over."

"But I'm the Avatar! I'm supposed to bring balance to the world!"

Katara was taken aback by Aang's outburst. It pained her to see him so visibly shaken. These worries had undoubtedly been bothering him for some time, but recent events hit close to home and served to confirm his fears. But he was Aang; he wasn't supposed to worry like this! It was completely unlike the boy she had met from the iceberg.

"And you're doing the best you can," she said in a soothing voice. "We all are. But old habits die hard. Some people refuse to change no matter what.

"So the fighting continues," Aang muttered. "What's the point?"

"The point," Katara said, straightening, "is to save people from suffering. The point is to stop as much bloodshed and violence as possible. The point," she concluded, poking Aang in the forehead, "is to keep freedom and hope alive for future generations."

Aang looked at her for several moments before smiling sheepishly. He jumped down onto the balcony. "You're right, Katara. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're tired and worried. We all are. It's natural to feel like that." Katara grinned. "Now shall we see if breakfast is ready?"

Aang nodded and together they walked back into the dining room. They were just helping themselves to fire rolls and juice when Iroh entered. The servants bowed him in and the retired general nodded to them before seating himself at the table.

"Good morning, General Iroh," Katara greeted.

"Good morning," Aang echoed.

Iroh nodded at them. "Good morning Katara, Aang."

Katara thought Iroh sounded weary. She looked at him around her juice glass as not to be obvious. His skin seemed pale and there were circles forming under his eyes. It seemed the Dragon of the West hadn't slept either. She wondered what was going through his mind as he dished himself eggs and toast. In the time she had spent around the man, she could understand why Zuko always spoke so highly of him. Brilliant, wise, powerful and quirky—a Grand Master Lotus—Iroh was an enigma. But despite the mystery that surrounded him and his past, Katara and her friends trusted him absolutely, following suit with his nephew.

"You two are up early," Iroh commented.

Katara started as she realized she'd been staring. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and quickly put her glass down with a clunk. Juice splashed onto her hand, but she ignored it.

"We couldn't sleep," Aang replied for her.

Iroh _ahh_ed and nodded, but said no more. There didn't seem to be much to say at the moment after the previous night. Everyone was on edge and consumed by their thoughts.

Katara and Aang were picking at the remnants of their breakfast when the remainder of their original party arrived. Toph led the way, undoubtedly feeling for familiar vibrations until she found her friends in the dining room, with Suki pulling a sleepy Sokka along by a hand. Sokka rubbed his eyes at the sight.

"Everyone's here already?" he asked around a yawn.

"Except for Mai," Suki pointed out, taking a tally of the present parties.

"Why does Mai get to sleep in?" Sokka whined. Apparently he had been rudely awakened by his female companions—and Sokka was not and never had been a morning person.

"Mai's hurt," Katara retorted more snappily than she intended to. "She needs rest." The girl was physically and emotionally damaged and could use any respite she could get, brief as it might be.

"Where's she staying, anyway?" Suki asked into the awkward silence that followed Katara's statement.

"As the soon-to-be Fire Lady, she has chambers near Zu-ah, the Fire Lord's," Iroh replied, catching himself. "Though her family home is just across the way. She just prefers to stay here."

Aang and Katara exchanged a glance. "I understand," Katara said softly. She understood the desire to always be near the one you loved and the loneliness that came when they weren't present. She and Aang had been apart for long stretches over the last year with her duties taking her home then to the Earth Kingdom and then to the Fire Nation and back. Aang meanwhile had spent most of his time split between Ba Sing Se and the Fire Capital to garner support for Zuko abroad and in his home nation while helping with the rebuilding in the Earth Kingdom. It had been hard to be so far apart for so long. But Aang hadn't been forcibly taken from her…

The new additions to the party took seats at the table and began dishing their own breakfasts. The room was eerily quiet with silverware clinking as the main accompaniment. Even Sokka wasn't up to cracking jokes in this situation—though Katara suspected he was still trying to wake up and that his comedy would follow.

The sun had just cleared the crater walls when the door burst open. The group, minus Iroh, collectively jumped as General Han stormed into the room with an irritated Mai on his heels. The general quickly took note of who was present and nodded.

"Good, you're all here."

"What's going on?" Aang asked, rising to his feet.

"We have a major problem," Mai replied.

The dark-haired woman looked exhausted to Katara's probing eyes. She doubted Mai had slept at all the night before. She must have risen early to keep abreast of any developments—like Katara, unable to remain still when something was happening when people were in danger.

General Han lifted a scroll of parchment into the air and let the bottom drop. "Today's headline across the Fire Nation."

"What does it say?" Toph demanded.

"'Azula Freed'," Katara read, her stomach dropping.

"How?" Suki asked breathlessly. "How could this have happened?"

"There are ears everywhere," Iroh said gravely.

Han nodded. "There's no telling who leaked this information. But there is panic across the capital city."

"And likely across the country," Mai added.

"So what o we do about it?" Toph asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Katara recognized the posture as one where Toph had a strong desire to bend some earth and smash it. Hard.

"What _can_ we do about it?" Katara asked in turn. "The situation hasn't changed except that more people know. And people were bound to find out sooner or later."

Mai opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sudden blustering arrival of a messenger. The young man gasped for breath and his face was pale as he looked at the conversation he had just interrupted.

"Lady Mai, there are visitors here wishing—well, demanding actually—to see Lord Zuko," he said, straightening the best he could.

"Zuko isn't here at the moment," Mai replied curtly. "Tell them to come back later."

The messenger swallowed. "Um, well…"

"What is it?" General Han prompted, not unkindly.

"The visitors are representatives from the Ran and Ten families."

The names meant nothing to Katara, but apparently rang a bell for several of her friends. Mai pursed her lips while General Han's mouth worked silently. Iroh ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait, aren't those—" Aang piped up, startling Katara. How would Aang know these names?

"Two of the Four Families," Mai replied tersely. "Ming and Shou can't be far behind, I suppose."

"The Four Families?" Sokka asked. Ho looked as confused as Katara felt at the moment.

"They are four families whose houses are in line to take the throne once the current line ends," General Han explained. "But there is no record of which family has the first claim, so they've been fighting over their right to ascension for generations."

"They also hold political offices of relative importance," Iroh added. "The Fire Lord never wants any of the Four Families opposing him because they have great influence among the populace, from military funding to education."

"But any hint of danger to the ruling family brings them out like whale sharks that sense blood," Mai said. "Any excuse to flaunt their potential ascension to the throne, no matter how unlikely."

"So the news must have had them salivating," Sokka commented.

"Zuko already wasn't popular with them," Iroh said. "They were sympathetic to my brother and his militaristic goals. Peace does not suit these people. This news will only make them more eager for a power grab."

"Which means they can't know about Zuko," Mai determined. She turned to the messenger. "I'll see them now."

He bowed. "Yes, m'Lady. They're waiting in the throne room."

"Presumptuous," Mai muttered before following the servant out the door. As she turned the corner, she looked back at her companions. "Are you coming?"

The invitation sparked Katara and the others into action. They quickly rose and followed Mai down the winding hallways. Katara found herself walking next to Iroh on one side and Aang on the other. She turned to Iroh. "News must have spread quickly through the city for these Four Families to be arriving barely after dawn."

Iroh stopped and looked curiously at Katara. "None of the Four Families reside within the city. They consider their power overshadowed by the royal family within the city walls so have spread out across the country."

"Then how did they get here so quickly?" Suki asked, catching up to the group alongside Sokka and Toph.

"Unless they already knew and traveled as soon as they found out," Toph pointed out.

Katara's stomach clenched. "These people could be involved?"

"We cannot rule anyone out," General Han said from ahead of them. "They have the resources that would be required."

"But it would also require them to work together," Aang said. "And from my meetings with them, I can't imagine that happening."

"When did you meet them?" Katara finally asked, getting the relatively long-standing question off her chest.

"When I was helping Zuko gather support after he took the throne. They came to the palace to meet with him—with us—and I went and visited them later as a show of good faith."

"'A show of good faith,' Twinkle Toes?" Toph echoed with a snort.

Aang blushed. "That's what Zuko called it."

"But you know these people," Katara said, breaking up the teasing. "You being here could help Mai out."

"Then let's hurry," Iroh said, taking the lead down the hallway.

The group caught up with Mai right before entering the throne room. She paused before the double doors while the doormen waited, poised to open the door for the future Fire Lady. Mai turned to her friends.

"The representatives need to think Zuko is away of his own volition," she said quietly. "All of us being there looks suspicious since we were all in Ba Sing Se before now."

"Then Aang and Katara should accompany you," Iroh said. "It will not look out of place for them to be here, together."

"What about the rest of us?" Sokka asked.

"We'll stand out of sight," Iroh replied. "There are plenty of niches out of sight in the room."

Mai nodded. "You can come in through the side entrance."

General Han gestured for the group to follow him. Sokka exchanged a curious glance with Katara before disappearing. Moments later, she, Aang, and Mai were left alone.

"So… what do _we_ do?" Katara asked. She was feeling a bit out of sorts, unsure of exactly what was going on.

"I'll take the throne in Zuko's place," Mai said, her eyes drifting toward the throne room, "and you two sit on either side of me." She lowered her voice after a glance at the waiting door handlers. "If anyone asks you, Zuko is still in Ba Sing Se."

Katara suddenly felt alarmed. "Will we be asked questions?"

"You shouldn't ne, since the audience is with me. But the Four Families don't care much about proper decorum."

Katara met Aang's glance and he nodded at her. He gave her one of his private smiles that he reserved only for her and Katara felt bolstered—and warm. She could do this. She was the representative of the Southern Water Tribe, after all. She nodded to Mai. The elder girl studied her a moment before nodding in return.

Mai turned back to the doors, which the doormen opened, and they bowed the trio into the room. Katara was surprised to see a small gathering in the throne room. A group of men and women stood apart from four figures—three men and one woman—who stood directly in front of the vacant throne. Mai cursed under her breath, using some words Katara was surprised to hear from someone of her upbringing (before considering Toph and deciding it wasn't so strange after all).

"The Ming and Shou representatives arrived," she muttered. "They're all here now."

That couldn't be good. And was very suspicious.

As Mai and her two shadows passed the gathered group, they bowed deferentially, but expressions of distrust appeared on their features. The Four Families' representatives also bowed, but their eyes were narrowed in dislike and greed at Mai's movement. Mai took her place upon the Fire Lord's throne—several people gasped—while Aang sat to her right and Katara to her left. As the inaudible mutterings died down, everyone else knelt.

"Where is Fire Lord Zuko?" the woman demanded immediately. She wore scarlet robes, glasses on the tip of her nose, and her gray hair pooled at her shoulders.

"He was detained in Ba Sing Se, I'm afraid, Mistress Ming," Mai replied smoothly. "As his fiancée, he left he in charge until his return."

"We wished to see Lord Zuko himself about this terrible news," the man kneeling farthest to the left said. He wore maroon robes and his black hair short with a trimmed goatee. "This is _his_ family."

"And why are the Avatar and Southern Water Tribe representative here?" the man seated to the right of Lady Ming demanded. His robes were blood red and his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore two earrings in each ear.

"And I'm sure Zuko will make every effort to return once he hears the news to put his people at ease, Lord Ten," Mai told the first man. "He could not know such an unthinkable event would take place in his absence." She turned to the second man. "And as to your question, Lord Shou, Lord Zuko asked Avatar Aang to accompany myself and our party back to the Fire Nation since he could not return himself."

Katara was surprised by how easily Mai fell into the political role. It seemed she had learned lessons from her father's career. She knew just how to answer these people. Mai had never struck Katara as the political sort, having known her warrior side above all, but there seemed to be many sides to her. Fascinating.

"In his absence," the final man, who sat to Lady Ming's left, queried, "what will you do, Lady Mai?" This man, Lord Ran by process of elimination, wore ruby robes and hair pulled into a topknot.

"We are looking into the situation as we speak."

"But what will you do? This is an emergency!" Lady Ming exclaimed.

"We are doing what we must," Mai replied simply.

"What you must?"

"Yes," Mai replied, heat entering her tone. "Until we know more, there cannot be anything else to say on the matter, my lords."

"Well, I never!" Mistress Ming exclaimed. "To be treated as such!"

"My Lady," Mai replied, looking the older woman in the eye, "you and your cohorts expressed your concern over the situation. My attention is needed as we find out exactly what is going on. Unless there is something else, you must understand I, along with the Avatar and Lady Katara, have much to see to in order to prevent a disaster."

"But you were childhood friends with the princess, were you not?" Lord Ten asked accusingly.

"I was," Mai acknowledged. "But people change and my loyalty is to her brother, my fiancé, Fire Lord Zuko." Lord Ten opened his mouth, but Mai cut him off. "Of course in the spirit of our old friendship, I wish only for her well-being and health. Away from the hospital, she cannot get care. The sooner we find her, the sooner she can return to receiving her treatment."

Katara watched Mai's face for any sign of sarcasm but surprisingly found none. Either she was a very good liar or she had some pity for her former friend. Katara could understand pitying the fallen princess, remembering the scene after she and Zuko had defeated her. She still had nightmares about it. And the more Katara learned about Mai, the more she came to realize the boredom was a front for many complex layers; she wouldn't be surprised either way.

Mai rose, beckoning Aang and Katara to do the same. "You are welcome to remain at the Palace as guests until the situation has been resolved, but the Palace may be Azula's eventual target. It's up to you all. If you decide to remain, the servants will show you to your chambers. Now if you'll excuse us."

She left the throne and strode purposefully from the shocked room. Aang and Katara struggled to keep up with her steps through the double doors and down the hallways until they reached an empty corridor. Mai's shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily.

"Wow, Mai," Aang breathed, "that was amazing."

"You said it," Sokka agreed as the other group rounded the corner to join them.

"You pick up on things when your father is in politics and you're personal friends with the Fire Princess," Mai replied. "I couldn't stay there any longer, though."

"That was just right," Iroh told her. Mai nodded her thanks at his words.

But something was bothering Katara. "Why did you invite them to stay here? Won't that make everything difficult if they're watching our every move?"

General Han shook his head. "No, it was smart. It showed Mai's authority, but her warning deterred them from taking her up on it."

Mai nodded. "They are all political families. While they have long supported the war, they do no fighting themselves."

"So by mentioning Azula, you assured they wouldn't want to place themselves in danger," Suki deduced. Mai nodded. "Impressive."

"They may stay local to keep an eye on things, though," Han added.

"Especially if they're involved in some way," Iroh supplemented.

"But they will stay clear until something definite happens," Mai finished. "For better or for worse."

None of the group wanted to think about the worst-case scenario, but it popped into all their minds.

"We need to keep an eye on them," Toph spoke up, breaking the pause. At the group's continued silence, she smirked. "Well, you know what I mean—not _my _eyes."

"Did you read something off them?" Aang asked, leaning forward.

"I could sense that they know something; their bodies reacted similar to if they were lying, but not quite the same. It's complicated," she trailed with an uncomfortable shrug. "Anyway, none of them outright lied that I could tell."

"Meaning they're involved somehow," Katara said, crossing her arms.

"Probably," General Han said. "But for now, we need to focus on the situation."

"Right."

* * *

She watched as the burly guards deposited the unconscious form onto the cell floor and closed the barred door behind them. She nodded at them as they bowed to her before leaving. He was on his side, facing the doorway. She hungrily drank in the details of her sleeping brother's face—every traitorous inch that had bewitched Mai and run to the Avatar to help defeat their father.

She watched as the flickering candlelight cast shadows on the face that had challenged her to an Agni Kai and then would have been hers if it hadn't been for the Water Tribe girl. She clenched her fists. Instead of a proper ending, the boy's traitorous lips had ordered her institutionalized. As if she were crazy! And those traitorous golden eyes that looked at her with pity. Pity from the boy scarred and banished by his own father; the failure of a firstborn Fire Prince.

But now she would set things right. She had lost hope but now she had the chance to reclaim the title of Fire Lord as it should be; as it would have been had the figure in front of her not interrupted her coronation. Now Zuko would learn his place, as would his new friends—especially the Water Tribe girl.

"Lady Azula."

The words pulled her from her reverie. She turned to the source of the voice and looked silently for a moment into the shadows cast by torchlight.

"You will have time," the voice said.

Azula glanced once more at her captive brother before nodded. "Oh yes." She smiled. "See you soon, dear Zuzu."

"Come, princess. We have much to do."

Azula nodded. "Yes, much to do."

* * *

**Author's Note: **You made it this far. Why not click the little button and leave me a review? Please?


End file.
